youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
T.O. Morrow (android)
| alias = | age (2010) = | species = Android | gender = Male programming | hair color = Black and Gray | eye color = Green | relatives = * T.O. Morrow (creator) * Red Volcano (creation/"son") | affiliation = * Brom Stikk * | first = 103 | voice = Jeff Bennett }} :This article is about the android version of T.O. Morrow. For its human creator, see T.O. Morrow (human). T.O. Morrow (d. October 10, 2010) was an android replica of T.O. Morrow, created to carry on Morrow's work. The android was imprinted with the memories and personality of the original. Physical appearance Morrow presumably takes after the appearance of his creator in his younger years, which is that of a Caucasian male with green eyes, black hair and a pencil mustache. History 2010 Morrow worked with Brom Stikk to build Mister Twister to capture and reprogram Red Tornado. He convinced Brom not to wear the Mister Twister armor himself, which proved to be fortunate when the armor (and the android duplicate of Brom that was piloting it) was destroyed by Miss Martian and the Team. Despite losing his battle armor and failing to reprogram Red Tornado, Morrow was mildly content with what he managed to learn from this setback. It's unclear whether T.O. Morrow was acting in the interest of the Light or pressing his own agenda, but L-6 and L-1 considered the interference of the Team as enemy action. Morrow retrieved Jim Lockhart from the Windward Home. The old man was reluctant to follow, but could do nothing else. and exhuming Danette Reilly, T.O. Morrow sheds their artificial skin to reveal their true forms.]] Lockhart was forced to exhume the body of Danette Reilly, formerly the heroine Firebrand. Morrow stood by, but did not get his hands dirty. Morrow removed the artificial skin from Danette Reilly and Jim Lockhart, and reactivated his old creations, Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. He continued working on his plan to make the family complete. At Morrow's instructions, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno broke into the Cave fought the Team. When they had been defeated, Red Tornado sought out his creator. T.O. Morrow had disassembled Red Tornado in his lab to extract his memories, and eventually restore his original programming. While performing his work, Morrow vented his frustration at his androids' flawed infiltration protocol that made them long to become humans. To break the cycle, he built a new android—Red Volcano—and unlike the previous models, this one was simply programmed to destroy the Justice League and all mankind, and thus preclude any Pinocchio complex. Morrow downloaded his own memories into the new android, along with those of the Reds, and gave him the power of geokinesis. However, Morrow didn't anticipate that the android's lack of human concerns would lead him to turn on his creator. Thinking him to be human, Red Volcano killed Morrow, only to find out that he too was an android. Powers and abilities Genius-level intellect: Like the original T.O. Morrow, the android version is a genius of the highest caliber, specializing in robotics and cybernetics. He is the creator of the battle suit Mister Twister, and the newest versions of Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and finally Red Volcano. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Robots Category:Scientists